Volcanic serpent
The volcanic serpent is the fourteenth sky serpent in Sky Serpents. Appearance The volcanic serpent has a black head and scales. In several spots, what appears to be lava can be seen through the serpent's armour. The serpent has several white teeth at the front of its mouth that stick out forwards. Game information The volcanic serpent is one of the toughest serpents in the game, so tough it is a wonder it isn't the final boss. The serpent often curls upward, and often moves upwards. This serpent has the most dangerous attack in the game: exploding segments. If a segment is held for too long, it will flash for a few seconds then cause an explosion that will not self-destruct its segment, but harm the player. As the player must cling to the volcanic serpent much, this attack becomes extremely irritating. How the weak points are placed, the player has to go up the serpent then back down. The volcanic serpent, although being the fourteenth serpent and second last serpent in the game, is the toughest and hardest, the player requiring much skill to pass this beast. Tips *If the player is gripping on a segment, if it begins to flash, they should drop down one segment. To minimize the distance they fall when releasing their cling on the serpent, players should instantly press the direction key towards the serpent after pressing the key away from it in order to release it. *The player should severely slash and hack away at weak point when running on curls. *The player should spin jump frequently when attacking weak points on a curl that is going high up. *On stretches where the segments go high up, then curl, the player should jump to the high up curl. Attacks The only attack the volcanic serpent has, happens to be one of the most dangerous of all the sky serpents' attacks. If the player stays hangs on one segment for to long, the segment they are on will start to flash red, then an explosion will happen on the segment (the segment doesn't disappear, however). The explosion will not happen if the player is standing on a segment. However, if standing on a segment right after hanging on to the same one, the segment will still flash red and then explode. The volcanic serpent's attack can be extremely frustrating and hard to avoid due to the lack of standing areas when going up the serpent. If standing in one place for too long, the segment still might flash red and then explode. Abilities The volcanic serpent has no abilities. Weak spots The volcanic serpent has thirteen weak spots, each which take around four blows to kill. The weak spots lead the player, in the way they are unlocked, down the serpent, then back up. Because the player is hanging most of the level, spin jump cannot be used on the weak spots. The volcanic serpent is one of the most difficult levels in Sky Serpents. Trivia * A reason the segments on the volcanic serpent flash red and then explode is that the segments probably get irritated by the young Norse warrior's dagger, and when they get irritated, an explosion starts then explodes. It is possible the volcanic serpent was made with this attack to get rid of attackers. * The face of the volcanic serpent and color scheme resembles "Toothless" the Night Fury from the DreamWorks animated movie ''How to Train your Dragon''. Category:Enemies Category:Sky Serpents